For emptying the bowl of a sugar centrifuge, a scraper is positioned adjacent the inner bowl wall, thereby to remove the centrifuged material adhering to the wall. Normally, the scraper is mounted on a shaft which is inserted in the bowl through the opening in the top of the bowl, and from a starting position at the top of the bowl, the scraper is first swung against the wall and then moved therealong toward the bottom of the bowl. According to one school of opinion, the scraping edge should be in contact with the bowl wall, while others maintain that the scraping edge should be close to but out of contact with the wall. In the first case, the bowl wall will be cleaned, but the wear on the wire cloth of the centrifugal bowl is considerable, while in the other case a layer of sugar remains on the wall and the wire cloth, respectively, and must be washed off; in this case the wear will be insignificant.
The present invention relates to a scraper for sugar centrifuges, comprising a scraper blade mounted on an arm insertable in the centrifugal bowl and pivotal therein, said scraper blade having a tip with a scraping edge positionable close to but out of contact with the inner bowl wall and movable along said wall for scraping off sugar during rotation of the bowl.
The scraper blade is provided, after the scraping edge and in connection therewith, with an afterscraper which is in direct contact or, via a sugar formation retained by said afterscraper, in indirect contact with the inner bowl wall.